


pregnancy

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: based on this request from tumblr: hey could you write a loki x reader where the reader is pregnant?a cute moment in the lives of you and loki





	pregnancy

[There are lots of things no one told you](https://peachyteabuck.tumblr.com/post/173894184746/peachyteabucks-masterlist-general-tags-all-of-my) about being pregnant. There are lots of things no one told you about being Loki’s queen. There’s lots of things no one told you about building a demigod _inside of you._ **  
**

Like mood swings. No one told you about the mood swings! One minute you’re trying to pick out baby names with Loki, the next minute you’re throwing tacky lamps you impulse bought into other dimensions

Oh? Did you not mention that the pregnancy gave  _you_ , a mere human woman, special powers? Yeah, that messed you up. The first time they made their appearance you got really sad while thinking about all the kittens in the world you’ll never get to suet, and then a pile of them appeared right in front of you.

Also, sometimes you wanted to eat dryer sheets.

Loki tried to remain calm and compassionate, but he wasn’t really used to being the level-headed one in any situations. The first month or two of your pregnancy was filled with intense fights over things you two would later realize meant  _absolutely nothing._  Your personal favorite was when Loki brought you some embroidery thread (you wanted to fix a dress that had a small hole in it) in 773 grey, and what you had asked him for was  _772_ grey. It pissed you off so badly fire came from your fingertips like you were made of little tiny volcanoes attached to  _other_ little tiny volcanoes

In short: pregnancy sucked. It  _really_ sucked.

Through the suckage, though, there were sweet little moments of peace. Sometimes it was watching Loki stand in the baby’s room, alone, and talk to himself about what needs to happen once the baby comes. Or how he heats a blanket in the dryer for a few minutes before bed because your back aches. Or now, smiling as you watch Loki talk to your six-month baby bump while it thunderstorms outside your room within your own palace on Asgard.

“Hello my little prince or princess, my tiny little royal. Oh, my small demigod, I can’t wait to meet you and show you all the wonderful things our universe has to offer,” your eyes flutter closed as he spreads his warm hands across your belly. It’s a tender moment, one you want to relish. “The mischief you and I will get into together-”

You chuckle. “While avoiding driving your doting mother absolutely fucking insane.”

Loki nods, kissing just above your belly button before reaching up to kiss at your lips. “Of course, my love, I will always teach our lovely little children to adore and respect you as much as your doting husband does.”  
  


You snort, biting into your bottom lip to keep yourself from laughing at a joke you hadn’t even delivered yet. “Oh, so I’m going to have  _more_ disrespectful brats running around my house?”

A beat of silence passes before you two crumple in a fit of laughter onto your thick blankets.

“I love you,” you gasp out between giggles.

“I love you, too” Loki tells you. “Forever and always.”


End file.
